


longest night

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [288]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Omorashi, Polyamory, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: May and Lisia have a busy night, with a contest and an interview, and no chance for a break until all of it is done. The long bathroom line spells disaster for the girls.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Lutia | Lisia/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Commissions [288]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462





	longest night

Contests are fun, but they sure can drag on and on. May has figured that out since she got more seriously into them. Lisia is a natural, but even she says that the length of time can sometimes be burdensome, even after all the time she has spent as a coordinator. Ever since getting closer to her, May has spent more time doing contests than anything else, and the two of them have recently gone public about their relationship- and the fact that it is not just the two of them.

The news has spread rapidly, that not only has the contest idol been tied down, but the rich champion as well, and by the same person- and also, by each other. May, Lisia, and Steven Stone have all been dating one another, with the latter having gotten to know both of them in different ways. With May, he had taken an interest in her journey, and with Lisia, he had been a family friend for a while. Wallace is quick to go public about his feelings on the relationship, saying that he wishes his niece and his best friend all the happiness in the world, alongside their girlfriend.

With all three of them getting to know each other in different ways, it is almost like a crazy coincidence that they all began developing feelings for one another, but once all three came together, it became obvious where things were going, and it was not long before they decided to enter this polyamorous relationship, which has been the talk of the region. Tonight is the first contest that either girl has participated in since the news broke, so there is a particularly big crowd here, and plenty of reporters, wanting to interview them once the contest is over.

So that really makes it a big pain that it lasts so long. May is no stranger to feeling the call of nature during a contest, particularly as the end starts to draw near, but she usually manages to keep things under control until it is time to leave, when she can then dash to the bathroom and take care of things. Lisia admits that she has had the same struggle plenty of times in the past, that it is something she gets used to, even if it does not necessarily get any easier.

Tonight is probably going to be on the rough side though, considering the fact that they can’t go straight to the bathroom after the fact, because the press will be ready to meet with them. May already feels like she has to pee, so she can only imagine the state that she is going to be in by the time that interview rolls around, but of course, she will just have to put on her camera face and ignore it.

She has already been gaining popularity and celebrity in the contest world, even before all of this happened, so she has been preparing herself for the way the press will always want a piece of her. Now that she is dating Lisia, there is no doubt that she will have to deal with a lot of attention from the press, and all that starts now. As inconvenient as it may be, she knows better than to try and avoid it altogether, because she has heard they become pushy, and will do anything to get their story, no matter what it takes. That could involve either stalking her or making things up, or maybe even both.

It is always much better to just give the story right to them, on her own terms. And she is fine with that, and was fully prepared ton deal with it, she just never thought about the fact that she might need to pee when the time came, and suddenly find herself wishing that she could just skip it altogether. From time to time, she looks to Lisia to see if her girlfriend is feeling any pressure in that regard, but Lisia is an expert at hiding any hints of discomfort on stage. May likes to think that she is good at it too, but she almost wishes that she could see it in Lisia, just to know that she is not alone in all of this.

It is not so bad yet, but she knows that it is only going to get worse, and thinking about it this much also does not help matters. The more she thinks about it, the more nervous she gets, and that just exacerbates the problem, until it is nearly all that she can think about. Whenever she goes up against Lisia in a contest, she already knows that she has hardly any chance of going higher than second place, but with her focus all over the place tonight, she knows for sure that she stands no chance of coming close to beating Lisia.

May does not care so much about that, though. She just likes being able to do this with her, and it has never been a rivalry between the two of them. Lisia is a natural, who has built her entire life around this, and May has picked it up as a way to get closer to the girl that she loves. As long as she can have fun, she always leaves happy, knowing that she and her Pokemon have done her best.

Tonight in particular, though, she does not care if she wins or not, because she just wants it to be over. She is ready for the contest to end so that they can get the interview started and over with as quickly as possible. The press will get their story one way or another, so she sincerely hopes that she and Lisia can give it to them fast, and that she can then hurry to the bathroom before anything bad happens. Not that she thinks she is at risk of wetting herself even during the interview, but it will still be frustrating to have to hold it for that long.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the contest finally comes to an end, with the predictable results of Lisia in first place, May coming in just behind her. May is just relieve that that part of her torturous evening is over. And though she has not been able to pick out any signs of discomfort in Lisia, her girlfriend is actually just as desperate as she is.

Lisia has plenty of training with keeping that sort of thing to herself, and smiling through it all, hiding it away so that she can put on the best show imaginable, all while absolutely bursting. Tonight is no different, and she is just as annoyed as May is that they will not have any time to visit the bathroom before they have to go straight into getting interviewed, right there in one of the dressing rooms. She really needs to pee, and has been doing her best to put it out of her mind throughout the whole contest.

It is not the first time she has been bursting during an interview, either, so she does think she will be just fine, but that does not make it any easier for her to bear. As she and May go offstage after the applause finally dies down, they stick close together, where she leans close to May and whispers, “I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want to do this right now.”

“I thought you were an expert at interviews like this,” May replies, not quite picking up on her meaning, because she is so lost in her own desperation. Lisia can tell now that May has to pee; during the contest, she wondered, but was not certain. Though May is not quite to her level of hiding it, she is still able to make sure that the audience can’t tell, keeping it subtle enough that only her girlfriend suspects, and that is just because they are so close, and Lisia is familiar with slight changes in her body language.

“I know, but even so,” she replies, “it’s not exactly fun to sit through them when I’m bursting to pee.”

May flushes a bit upon hearing Lisia admit to it out loud, and even Lisia is a little embarrassed to just come out and say it to May, but the two of them should be close enough that they can talk about that. She pauses before mumbling, “Yeah, I really need to pee too. You promise this won’t go on too long?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. We just answer all their questions and try not to go on any tangents that might lead them to asking more,” Lisia says. “I know I’ll be good to hold it until the end, and I’m sure you’ll be just fine too.” She tries to stay confident about the whole ordeal, because she does not want May to get discouraged for any reason.

May is relieved to hear that, even though it does nothing to offer her any relief the department she actually needs it in. She feels a little better to at least know that she is not going into this alone, but she still would rather not go into it at all. But it is too late for that now, and they are let into the dressing room where the group of reporters have set up, with a table for the two of them to sit at. They wanted a dressing room so that they could have an interesting backdrop, to show that these girls _are_ contest stars, but that they are letting the viewer into a more personal part of that, rather than doing the interview onstage.

Or something like that, May can’t really say that she gets it.

Sitting down actually makes things worse than she realized that it would, applying more pressure to her bladder. Being able to move around onstage made things a bit easier, even if she could never quite move in the ways that would have made this a little more bearable. Anything is better than nothing, but now she is suspected to sit still, where the slightest bit of squirming will be noticeable, and sitting like this makes it feel like she is squeezing her bladder a bit. May really needs this to end quickly.

Lisia wants to laugh when she sees the pitcher of water on the table, with a glass for either of them. She knows that they will not be getting any use out of that tonight, not if they want to make it out of here dry. It is courteous enough, since long interviews can lead to throats getting dry, but if she has any say in it, the interview will not be that long, and either way, she would rather be left croaking her answers than having to add anything more to her bladder.

“Alright, girls, since everyone’s all here, how about we get started?” one of the reporters asks. This is a small interview, a press conference for the two of them to discuss their relationship status, with a few of the bigger news reporters in Hoenn gathered here. No doubt, others will be waiting outside the contest hall to try and get some snapshots, and everyone else will try and pick up on the story once it has broken, until it is repeated endlessly and becomes old news.

All they have to do is get through this interview, and everything else will take care of itself, and still, Lisia finds herself wishing that she were not as direct with the press, because then she would not have to sit here, pretending that she does not have to pee. Trying to go to the bathroom after a contest is always a hassle, what with how crowded the place gets and how many fans want to try and meet her, even on her way to the bathroom, so she can only hope that this has the benefit of allowing the place to clear out a bit.

“Now, we’re all really excited to be able to meet with you tonight,” one of the reporters starts, and it is all business as usual from that point on. They want to talk about the contest and they want to talk about Lisia’s career thus far, and they want to talk about May, a rising star in her own right, who likely would have been on her way to stardom either way, but who is thrust into the spotlight due to both of her partners.

At first, they do not even really touch on the subject that they were supposed to be here to ask about, which May finds to be rather frustrating. She knows they can’t actually get it over with until they start discussing the point of the interview, so she has no idea why they are doing so many basic questions, that they should already have the answers to. Lisia has done probably hundreds of interviews before, and has likely answered every single question they could possibly throw at her about her career.

Maybe it makes sense for them to want to get to know May a little better, since this is her first official press conference, but it still frustrates her, having to think of what to say to all these questions that she was not expecting, when she is focusing so hard on trying to sit still and not squirm in her seat, even though that would certainly make her feel a lot better. She has no doubt that they would pick up on it if she made it too obvious, and then that would be their big story, and all anyone could talk about. She could do without all of that humiliation.

Things just keep dragging on, though, and her need just keeps getting worse. The ache of her bladder makes her grit her teeth behind her smile a few times, whenever they are focused on Lisia, and she tries to evenly split her attention between her bladder and the conversations going on around her. It is hard to think of the right thing to say when she is trying not to wet herself, but it is hard to keep her bladder in check when she is busy saying all the right things. She wishes that, when she had gotten tips on how to handle interviews from Lisia, that she had thought to ask about any of these things, but at the time, she never even considered the possibility of something like this happening.

Now, she just has to keep hanging on, and hoping for the best, as the questions finally start to become more relevant, about how all three of them met. She and Lisia alternate between sharing their stories, and she does what she can to stay focused on that portion, even as her bladder continues to protest, louder and louder. It should not be too much longer, so she just needs to hold out until the reporters let the two of them go.

Lisia is not in any better shape than her, and is actually starting to worry a little bit. She is used to getting caught in these inconvenient situations, but that still does not make it any easier for her to deal with. Even if she has gotten good at holding it, the wait itself is still like torture, and every time her bladder throbs, she has to fight from showing her discomfort on her face, has to just keep smiling for the cameras and pretending that everything is just fine. It is a good thing that she has so much practice with acting, because otherwise, she has no idea how she would be able to make it through this, but her uncle has trained her well, in pretty much every art that she might need

Maybe he did not teach her good acting and interview manners for this particular purpose, and maybe he never mentioned anything about bladder strength, or how to hide her desperation in the public, but his lessons did help with that, and are helping her out a lot right now. She launches into some short story about how she and Steven started to get close with the help of Wallace, while she internally thanks him for making her into the composed idol that she is today.

She can tell that May is uncomfortable, but doing a good job of not showing it. Once again, this is something that Lisia can tell only because she knows her, and even if the reporters notice any stiffness from her, it can easily be written off as nerves with her first press conference. Just as long as she keeps that same face up until the end, they will never suspect what the real problem with her is.

“We just have one more thing we want to know,” one of the reporters says, and Lisia internally breathes a sigh of relief, externally tells them to ask away while expressing how much fun she and May have had answering their questions, even if that is a blatant lie.

The question is, of course, completely ridiculous, talking about if there are any wedding plans in the future, despite the newness of the relationship, and how entirely inappropriate it is to pry that much. This _is_ the press, after all, and Lisia was expecting a nosy, out of place question like that, and had prepared May for it. Together, the two of them are able to answer that they have no idea what the future holds, but that they, and Steven, are always keeping an open mind, and currently only have plans to stick close together.

And then interview hell is over, and they are able to make their escape, leaving this dressing room, where they could get changed to go home. They could, and ordinarily would, but right now, they absolutely need to get to the bathroom before they put their street clothes back on, and head there in full costume. It takes some time to actually get out of the room as everyone is filtering out at once, but finally, the girls are free, where they make a break for the bathroom, as quickly as they can go in their current states.

Of course, Steven is not far, holding a bouquet for each of them, trying to ward off the reporters who have noticed him and want to try and get a comment from him about the relationship. He looks surprised when the girls breeze right past him, waving a bit but not stopping to talk to him or accept their flowers. Right now, they have much more important things on their minds.

From in front of her, May hears Lisia groan, and does not like the sound of that. It does not take her long to see what it is that Lisia is groaning about, though- the bathroom line is so long that she can’t help but wonder what everyone has been _doing_ since they left the stage. People should mostly be gone right now, rather than still waiting in line for the bathroom, and she wonders why on earth all of this is happening, as if the universe itself is working against her and her efforts to keep her cute, pink costume dry.

“It’s so crowded,” she says, and Lisia nods.

“It’s never normally this bad, but I guess we need to just get in the line before it gets any longer,” she replies, and May has no choice but to agree with her. There is not much else that the girls can do, because she knows that there is no way she can endure changing and getting ready to go somewhere else. Her best chance is waiting in this line and hoping that it moves a bit more quickly.

At the very end of the line is Jasmine, a coordinator who often visits from the Johto region to compete in contests. She had done a great job tonight, but now, she is trembling in front of them, looking about as desperate as both of the girls feel. When she notices them, she gives them a slight smile, but then the troubled expression returns to her face.

“What’s this line about?” Lisia asks. “Why is everyone still here?”

“Well, the bathrooms were out of order when the contest ended, and they promised us it wouldn’t be long before they got fixed, so everyone just got in line, I think,” Jasmine replies, her voice a bit strained from the effort of holding it. She is squirming in place, not able to stand still. “But it was just a couple minutes ago when it finally got fixed. Honestly, this is nothing, the line was way longer earlier, but a lot of girls decided it wasn’t worth it, and that they could just hold it until they got home.”

If only, May thinks, she and Lisia could hold it for that long! She would give just about anything to be able to leave, rather than waiting here where people can see them squirm, but that is not in the cards. In fact, things are getting so desperate that she finds she can’t stand still either, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Noticing this, Lisia says, “You can go first, if you want,” and May gives her a grateful smile, trying to resist the urge to hold herself. Trying to keep her composure during the interview was just too much, and now she is so desperate she can’t hide anything.

Lisia is nearing that point herself, but at the same time, she can’t help but notice just how cute May looks like this. It is a strange thought to have, but it has been nagging at the back of her mind for a while now, and she realizes now that she kind of likes watching her girlfriend squirm, so much so that she does not even mind that she’s in a pretty desperate predicament herself. Still, she does not wish that kind of humiliation on anyone, and especially not May.

Biting her lip, she tries to distract herself with other thoughts, but each throb from her bladder brings her right back to the present. She is soon squirming as well, with both of them quickly becoming as frantic as Jasmine in front of them. The line is not moving all that quickly, but it is at least moving. Lisia can never remember having to pee this badly after a contest, and she knows that the interview was a really bad idea, not that they could have known that ahead of time.

“Oh, is this why you two took off like that?” Lisia hears a familiar voice behind her, and she and May turn to face Steven, giving them both a smile. “I thought you just decided to ditch me.”

“No, it’s just…” May is blushing furiously as she tries to explain herself. “We just needed to…”

“We’re both bursting, to be honest,” Lisia says, deciding to be blunt. She has known Steven long enough to feel comfortable saying something like that to him, but when she does, she notices a brief flicker in his expression before he regains his composure.

“Then I guess I’ll just hang onto the flowers and wait for you,” he says, his voice sounding a little strange. Could it be that Lisia is not the only one getting a little turned on by all of this? As if to confirm her theory, he goes to wait for them somewhere that he can easily keep an eye on the bathroom line, and on the two of them.

May, embarrassed to squirm in front of her boyfriend, tries to stop, but it does her no good, and she is soon squeezing her thighs together, moaning under her breath. This time, when she starts squirming again, it is a lot more active, with May practically dancing from foot to foot as she tries to regain her control again.

She does not admit to Lisia that her panties are a little damp now, and does not admit that she is seriously starting to worry about making it. It does not help matters that Jasmine is struggling so much in front of them, making it that much harder to try and forget their own desperate predicament, and it is so embarrassing to have to do something like this in public, but she can’t stop herself from dancing around in place, just trying to do whatever she can to prevent the much more humiliating outcome.

All the same, Lisia does not admit how exciting this is for her, even if she is still coping with how agonizing her own desperation is. With May squirming around so obviously, she is at least a little less embarrassed to do it herself, joining in with her, and once Jasmine is jamming a hand between her legs, unable to help holding herself, that just makes it that much easier to not hide things. It may be embarrassing for everyone involved, but it is a lot easier to cope with when they know that they are not alone in things.

May bites the inside of her cheek hard as she contemplates if she should hold herself or not, but a sudden spurt soaking into her panties basically answers that question for her, and she soon finds herself with both of her hands between her legs, moaning as she jumps from foot to foot, making quite the scene, though it does not make her stand out that much, when most of the girls in line are doing the same thing. The only person in the crowd that really pays special attention to what May is doing is Steven, but she is so caught up in it that she has not picked up on that.

Lisia joins her in holding herself, grinding against her own hand to try and keep her bursting bladder under control for just a little while longer. They are getting closer to the front of the line, slowly but surely, so it will not be that much longer now before they are finally able to relieve themselves, after what feels like the longest night of their lives. Maybe then she can properly assess her excitement in this situation, and figure out why she is feeling this way, and also confront Steven about all of the ogling that he is doing right now.

Her attention is suddenly brought back front, but not because of May. She and May are both suddenly aware of Jasmine moaning and sinking to her knees, shoulders trembling, and a puddle spreading out on the ground beneath her. Those in front of her are quick to step away, as it becomes clear that she has lost the battle with her body. She looks defeated as she stands back up, but neither girl has a chance to say anything to comfort her before she takes off in the direction of the changing area. Hopefully, she has something clean that she can wear out of here, even if that will not take the humiliation out of wetting herself.

Seeing something like this has turned their situation dire. Neither May nor Lisia is able to move their hands from between their legs, and neither is able to stay still for even a second, keeping up their energetic dancing as the line continues to crawl forward, both feeling as though they could loose it at any point. Lisia is sure that, if she were to move her hands, there would be a small but visible dark spot on her white shorts, and May knows that her panties are getting close to soaked by now, meaning that the shorts under her skirt are probably already starting to show signs as well.

She is so close now that she just needs to hold out for a little bit longer, and the line has moved again, which means that she can step forward, and-

She can’t step forward. Lisia tries to nudge her, but May suddenly finds herself frozen in place, in contrast to all of the squirming that she has done up until now, knees knocking together as her bladder suddenly gives out, all at once. It does not take Lisia long to figure out what is happening, especially not when May lets out a groan of distress. Soon enough, it is running down her legs, all of the liquid that she has tried to hold back gushing out of her, splattering to the floor, forming a puddle of her own.

Someone in line behind them steps around them, effectively cutting Lisia in line, but Lisia does not even register it, too transfixed by what is happening to May. So transfixed, in fact, that she is suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a wet warmth spreading beneath her own hands, as her shorts are flooded and as her bladder gives out, as she joins May in this public humiliation, the two of them fully wetting themselves right outside of the bathroom, as the line continues to move on without them, and as their boyfriend watches from a distant, equal parts surprised and aroused.

It takes some time for both of them to completely empty out, and even after that, their bladders are still left aching from the strain of holding it for so long. May is quivering, confused and embarrassed, and Lisia knows that she needs to take action, even if she is in a similar state. She always feels a little protective over May, especially in the contest hall, her own home court, and so, she takes May’s hand and pulls the dazed girl after her, heading back for the changing area, leaving their mess and their boyfriend behind them.

The two of them need to get cleaned up and changed back into their street clothes- sans panties- before they can go meet Steven again, but Lisia has a feeling he is not going to give them a hard time for their accidents. In fact, if she had to guess, she would say that the three of them have an exciting night ahead of them. May already seems to be in better spirits, just to be away from the crowds, so Lisia knows it will at least not take long to cheer her up.

Then, perhaps, she can let her newfound interest slip…

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
